


In his arms. Din Djarin X reader smut

by Jadetheweeb



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Breeding, Dom Din Djarin, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, slight degradation, spoilers only in summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadetheweeb/pseuds/Jadetheweeb
Summary: She was like him, severed from her parents on Mandalore, but was not a child of the watch. She had stayed with Bo-Katan until she had met the Mandalorian and accompanied him to care for The Child when he could not. They have both developed a strong bond and keep finding reasons, not to part just yet… (This is just a back story, it doesn't play in too much to the writing. Basically, I'm saying the reader is Mandalorian too and can understand the Mando'a.)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 137





	In his arms. Din Djarin X reader smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie/gifts).



> Translation for Mando'a (This may not be 100% accurate, this is just for fun.) http://mandoa.org/  
> cyar'ika [shar-EE-kah] - darling, sweetheart  
> haalur [hah-LOOR] - breathe  
> Daab [dahb] - down (direction)  
> ad'ika [ah-DEE-kah] - little one, son, daughter, of any age. I used it as "little one."  
> Jatisyc [jah-TEE-seesh] - delicious  
> K'uur [Koor] - Hush!  
> Atiniir [ah-teen-EER] - endure, to put up with, to take it  
> Morut'yc [moh-ROO-teesh] - safe, secure  
> I kar'taylir darasuum gar [kat-tay-LEER da-RAH-soom] - I love you, Literally: I know you and hold you in my heart eternally.

After descending the ladder to the bottom half of the Razor Crest, you turned to your right to see Din sitting in the bed compartment. He was fiddling with the mechanics on his bracer, attempting to fix it after his last fight. He momentarily paused to look at you and nodded to acknowledge your presence.  
You continued with your task, getting slightly sidetracked by cleaning up the mess of tools he left out. You could almost swear with how often you clean these up that he was doing it on purpose, but you'd never say anything cause you didn't mind. It made you feel useful. Like there was a reason to stick around. After all the scattered tools had been put in their proper box and you had moved it closer to Din in case he needed any of them, you searched for your communication link. Your brain finally clicked. Of course, you had left it in the bed compartment the last time it was Din's turn to keep watch and pilot the ship.  
You turned a complete 180, and you could swear you almost thought you saw his head flick back to what he was doing as if he was staring at your- the thought alone made you blush like mad. Thank Creator, you've still got your helmet on. You start towards him, "Pardon me, my com-link is just behind you" He simply looked at you for a second, and instead of standing aside, he leans to his right to allow you just enough space to squeeze your torso past him to reach it. That bastard. You were too shy to ask him again, so you simply sucked it up, and forced yourself to fit into the space he allowed. Your chest faced him as you reach past, and if he had turned his head to after you, he would get a face-full. You blushed harder with how close he felt and the com-link felt so far away. It was about an inch from your reach, your compromising position preventing you from completing your objective easily. He could tell your struggle, and you heard a deep chuckle from beside you. Oh fuck... from the short distance in between you two, you could feel his deep voice in your chest. You felt yourself clench around nothing and you focused hard on anything else. He stood up abruptly and it threw off your balance, making you fall onto the bed on your back. He quickly took advantage of this, and leaned over you, placing a knee between your legs, and reaching to easily grab your com-link.  
From there, he loomed over you and held it out to you.  
"Is this what you were after, cyar'ika?" You could hear the smug smirk on his face as he talked. He knew what he was doing to you. Yet you didn't have the confidence to call him out on it.  
"Uh.. yes.. thank you." You nearly whimpered out. You were trying so hard not to let your voice shake, but everything he was doing was going right to your nether regions. You started a motion upward to get away, but he didn't move. You felt like you couldn't breathe. Your chest started to rise and fall faster as you became more flustered.  
He only chuckled again, which sent shivers down your spine.  
"Shhhh, haalur." He spoke gently, as he removed your helmet. You attempted to calm yourself down as told, but felt even more embarrassed now that he could see how hard you were blushing. You turned your head to the side, attempting to hide your face again. The cool air on your face did help some to calm you though.  
He pushed his body upright, and you thought he finally gave up and was letting you free, but you were so wrong. He only momentarily moved to the control panel outside the small room to turn the lights off and to close the door behind you two. Oh fuck. You put your arms under yourself and started to push up to be in a sitting position, but were quickly forced back down with a large hand on your chest, bordering on grasping around your throat too.  
"Daab." His voice was quick and commanding. There was no room for argument. A shiver ran down your spine, and from his position, he could feel your body shake. His helmet didn’t have to be off for you to know the smug smile he was wearing. You wanted to speak up, to say something, anything. Maybe to try and ask what he was doing, but his power over you made you feel so small that your voice shrunk away from you.  
“I need to know you want this, ad'ika.” He became serious suddenly. That confirmed he was doing this. All the previous tension must have been getting to him like it was with you. You paused for a moment still taken back by the fact that this was happening “All I need is one word.” There was a beat of silence and you swallowed before taking in a breath to finally speak.  
“Yes.” You nearly moaned out, slowly moving your body in the direction of his voice.  
“Good girl.” You stopped all motion harshly. His voice changed and you knew in an instant, he had taken his helmet off. You wanted to ask if he was sure and if he was okay to do that, but you stopped yourself. You’d known him for so long, you trusted him. He never did anything he didn’t want to do.  
He broke you free from your thoughts as he easily found your lips in the dark and enveloped you in a harsh, and hungry kiss. You immediately reciprocated with the same vigor. You could feel his facial hair against your skin. You learned so much about his face from a kiss alone than anyone else could ever see. You brought your hands from your sides, up to cup either side of this face, feeling his face shape and stubble. He groaned at the foreign contact and you remembered that no one but him has touched his face in decades. You can’t even begin to imagine how this feels for him, or the emotional side of this. You begin to overthink about the idea that there must be a thought tugging at his mind, that this is wrong, this is just as bad as showing you his face. You almost make yourself feel guilty before his tongue immediately wipes away any thoughts you had at all. It swiped against your bottom lip, and you indulge him, tongues entwined, deepening the kiss. You were so lost in the kiss you hadn’t even noticed that your hips were subconsciously grinding against his knee between your legs. You expected him to pull it away or to tease you more, but instead, he pushes it harder against your clothed sex. A soft whine escapes you. Your impatience gets the better of you, and you tug at his shirt, begging to have more skin to skin contact. He pulls away from your mouth, you miss the warmth of his tongue but your excitement for more contact overcomes that. Unexpectedly, instead of him taking his shirt off, you feel him shift his whole body lower. He easily tugs down your pants and despite your nervousness, you raise your hips to help. In one motion, your bottoms and panties are gone. He shifts around again in the darkness and you can then feel a hot breath against your wet cunt. You moan deeply from the small sensation. His gloved hands grabbed your thighs and pushed them up, exposing yourself even more to him. He kept his hands there, forcing you to be spread wide for him. You were so unprepared for the hard contact of his tongue against your clit. He drew several long, painfully slow licks across your hole before pulling back.  
“Jatisyc.” He dragged out each syllable. Your pussy clenched around nothing at his words. He quickly went back to his work, sucking and licking circles around your clit, forcing moan after moan out of you. Your hands trailed down and grasped his hair, almost pushing him deeper onto you. You tugged gently on it, earning a grunt from him, which added to your pleasure. You started to grow too loud and he stopped abruptly. You whined at the loss of contact, especially when becoming so desperate to cum. “K'uur!” With a single word you were brought back down, remembering you weren’t the only creatures on board the ship. You brought one of your hands from his head to cover your mouth. He took this as confirmation and brought his mouth back down. While his tongue worked, you held back your moans as best as you could, but fuck his touch was so good. You felt his hands leave your thighs, but his mouth never left. You could feel movement but were oh-so distracted by his tongue. You felt only one of his hands return to your thigh, however, it was now ungloved. You didn’t get a chance to think about it before you felt two fingers at your entrance teasing and collecting slick. A moan escaped your defenses as he pushed in. If this is how good his fingers felt, you don’t dare imagine how good his cock will feel... His fingers were thick, and he paused at the knuckle for a moment while he focused on your clit again. After a couple of beats, he slowly started pumping his finger in and out of you. The faster he went, the harder it was to contain your moans. Eventually, you couldn’t hold back, and loud, high pitched moans left your mouth. He took action quickly and his mouth left your clit and found yours. A messy mix of saliva and your slick was all you could taste. He silenced you by swallowing your moans, while he continued to fuck you with his fingers. You finally couldn’t hold back anymore and felt the build-up in your abdomen coming to a peak. Your cunt tightened lightly around his fingers a couple of times but that was the only warning he got. You came around his fingers, clenching hard. You whined and whimpered, unable to hold back any noise, but he muffled it all.  
“Good girl.. came so hard just from my fingers.” He said after pulling away. He placed his forehead against yours as he let you come down from your high. He pulled away from you entirely and shuffled around. You were in a daze, unable to focus precisely on what he was doing. When you felt his touch again, you found out what he had done. He was bare in front of you, his thick, hard cock grinding against your clit. He felt so big against you. You knew you were quite shorter than him, but feeling his shaft against you made you feel so much smaller. The new sensation woke you quickly from the daze. Din leaned down and brought you in for another kiss. He was gentler this time, he kissed you slowly and passionately. He started to rut against you, rubbing his cock against the length of your pussy. You both groaned at the action. His hands slipped under your shirt and brought it over your head, breaking the kiss momentarily. With your breasts free, his mouth latched onto one of them while his right hand fondled the other. He teased your nipples making them hard before sucking gently on the one between his lips. He quickly switched and gave the other breast the same treatment. You could tell he was getting impatient. He wanted to take care of you properly but his own need was starting to grow painful.  
He finally left your chest and moved upright. Bringing his hands down back to their original position on the underside of your thighs, he pushed them up, exposing you to him again. He placed his tip against your hole and held it there for a moment to let you relax and prepare. You still weren’t sure how big he is because of the darkness, but you knew you had to prepare. After a few beats of silence and mutual understanding, he pushed in. You gasped. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. So much bigger than you thought, fuck, fuck.  
“Atiniir… come on, you can take it, ad'ika.” He kept pushing deeper and deeper. His pace was slow, but his size made it feel like he was going inhumanely fast. You couldn't hold back any of your whines and groans anymore, so you prayed that the walls were thick enough that you couldn’t be heard. After what felt like forever, he bottomed out, his hips meeting your thighs and he stilled inside of you. Without moving his groin, he leaned down and put his face in your neck, rotating between kissing and licking your neck and praising you. What you loved about it, is that you weren’t the only one being affected now. He could feel how tight your cunt was around him and it had him acting differently. He usually would throw some Mando’a into his sentences, but now, he seemed to be almost exclusively speaking it, whispering sweet nothings into your neck. When you focused on his words you could hear “You’re such a good girl for me, taking my cock so well. Such a perfect little whore for me. You feel so tiny around me, ad'ika.” As he spoke, his hand trailed down to play with your clit again. You felt yourself start to relax and discomfort turned into pleasure. When he finally heard your soft sigh, he pulled away from your neck.  
Settling back into his position on his knees, he put both of his hands on your hips. Before he even began to move, he caressed your skin, rubbing his thumbs gently against you. He started with slow thrusts, groaning in time with you. You felt hypersensitive like you could feel every bump, ridge, and vein of his cock. He picked up speed, a clear slapping noise starting to build-up as well. The skin against skin contact of your thighs and his hips added a level of harshness to each thrust. The sound of it filled the air but your moans were soon becoming louder than it. Din, himself, couldn’t help but moan as well. The low grunts and hums from his chest turned you on so fucking much. He was finally at a fast pace, driven by his desire. Your moans were getting so loud, you held both hands over your mouth in an attempt to silence yourself once more. Your orgasm grew much faster the second time with an entirely different feeling. You started saying his name, over and over. “Din, oh fuck.. Din…” Until finally, it crashed over you like a tidal wave, and you nearly screamed his name, if not for your hands muffling it. The clenching of your pussy around him pushed him so close to cumming, but he wasn’t there quite yet. He continued pounding you, but with new vigor. He was different than before, he seemed like he was still careful with you but now he was reckless and forceful. He didn’t hold back any longer. You were getting fucked into overstimulation and you couldn’t think anymore. You had your mind on one thing, and one thing only. Him. With what little you could focus on, you could feel his thrusts becoming more uneven. He started to slow, as to pull out before it was too late, but you had other ideas. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him down onto you so you were face to face.  
“Please, please breed me. I wanna feel you cum inside me. Please fill me up.” You begged hard, and it lit a fire inside him. He took a sharp inhale and groaned.  
“That’s what you want? Huh? You want me to fuck you so hard until I cum in you and get you pregnant? Say it, slut.” He growled out, thrusts starting again. You released your legs from around him.  
“Oohhh fuck, yes, I do! Din, please, I want you to fuck me hard and cum in me.” That was all it took, he pressed in as deep as he could go and came hard. His moans and grunts were music to your ears. Each sound he made amplified your own, and you could feel how satisfied he was. You felt the new warmth deep within you and you moaned one last time. The room was filled with heavy breathing and the thick smell of sex. A couple of seconds pass and he pulls his half-soft cock out of you, his seed dripping out of your hole as you lay there, enjoying the feeling.  
He lets his muscles relax and gently fell next to you. He pulls you in close to him, enveloping you in his arms, and starts babbling on about how amazing you are, how good you are for him. You feel so tired, so satisfied. You tilt your head up from your position for one last lazy kiss. It was such a soft kiss compared to all the others. You turned your head back down and nuzzled into his chest. A soft satisfied breath left you and you felt your consciousness begin to drift off.  
“How are you feeling, cyar'ika?” His voice rasped out. Your response was small, your mind on the edge of sleep.  
“Morut'yc.” You mumbled out, just clear enough that he could hear. You couldn’t see, but that put a smile on his face and calmed him down. He was worried he had gone too far, or hurt you. Just as you surrendered to sleep, you heard something you wouldn’t remember in the morning.  
“I kar'taylir darasuum gar.”


End file.
